onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vander Decken IX
|image= |jname=バンダーデッケン九世 |rname=''Bandā Dekken Kyūsei'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 606 |affltion=Flying Pirates |ocupation=Pirate; Captain |jva=N/A| |devil fruit= |}} Vander Decken IX is the current captain of the Flying Pirates on their ship, the Flying Dutchman, and the ninth descendant of the Vander Decken of legend. He is a Japanese bullhead shark fishman. Appearance Vander Decken IX is a Japanese bullhead shark fishman. He is a tall individual with a slim build and lanky limbs. His most distinguishing feature is his four legs. He wears three golden bands on each of his ankles, and two pairs of sandals. He sports dark overalls reaching just below his knees, with ruffled edges and decorative buttons on both the straps, over a light-colored shirt with ruffled edges. He sports a light cape, also complete with ruffled edges, draped over his shoulders, and two massive beaded necklaces hanging on his chest. He has a short, scraggly beard, a long, wavy handlebar mustache with spiky edges, and similarly, long, wavy and spiky hair. He wears a light fedora on his head. He also has sharp teeth, bigger webs between his fingers then most fishman, a very thin, pointy nose and a prominent hunch that puts his head on equal level with his shoulders. In his first appearance, he wore a dark colored cloak that covered up his body. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Vander Decken IX is fully shown for the first time. He usually has his hands in a victory sign. Personality Vander Decken has been described as a bandit of the sea floor, and the residents of Fishman Island feared him for years. He is attracted to the Mermaid Princess, sending her letters, packages, and even threatening marriage proposals. He is rather obsessive about getting the princess to marry him, showing clear signs of erotomania as he believes the princess is in love with him, going so far as to say she can either marry him or die. He has been threatening her for ten years by sending her "love notes" in the form of weapons with his ability. He is the reason why the three princes raised an army. He also has a desire for treasure as he does not approve of his angler fish of eating ships before he can collect the ships' treasure. He is also very formal, as shown when he introduced himself to Hordy Jones. He also often adds "I think" to the end of his sentences. Abilities and Powers He appears strong enough to be able to easily control at least two gigantic sea creatures, although whether Wadatsumi and Ankoro were tamed by him or his ancestors is not yet confirmed. Also, as a fishman, its implied that he is at least ten times stronger than the average human, as he was able to carry and throw a large battle axe. However, due to him having consumed a Devil Fruit, it is unknown whether his physical power doubles when in the water. He was seen to be wearing a Flutter Kick Coating, suggesting he may still be affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. However it is unknown if he could actually drown, seeing as he has gills. Devil Fruit Vander Decken IX ate the Mato Mato no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to target anyone he wants, simply by throwing something. The thrown object will keep flying through undisclosed means until it reaches the target, in any way possible. Decken is thus capable of attacking targets from incredibly long ranges, giving his throws a greater force. The major weakness of this ability is that, should the thrown object hit something resistant enough to prevent its further advance, or hit something other than its target, it will stop. This was how Shirahoshi was able to ignore Decken's "gifts" by secluding herself in a private chamber accessible only through a heavily enforced door . It also seems to be dangerous to touch Decken's hands, since he had to put on a glove before he could shake hands with Hordy Jones. Decken uses his power to threaten Shirahoshi by sending weapons to kill her. This is why the princess is locked up in her room, as evidenced by the many weapons that are stuck in the tower's door. History Eventually, Vander Decken IX became captain of the Flying Dutchman and formed a crew which included Wadatsumi and Ankoro, hunting down coated ships that tried to descend to Fishman Island for their treasure. He also started to send letters, which became packages, which became threatening marriage proposals to Princess Shirahoshi. His actions angered Neptune, the Princess' father, which led the Ryugu Kingdom to raise an army against Decken and his crew. Decken was also noted in posters in Fishman Island to be dangerous. Fishman Island Arc After many years passed, he encounters the Straw Hat Pirates when Wadatsumi, stops an angler fish from eating the Thousand Sunny. Vander Decken then orders Wadatsumi to attack the Thousand Sunny so he can take their treasure. Unfortunately for him, the kraken, Surume, having been tamed by Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, intervenes and defeats the Umibozu. Decken then yells at Wadatsumi to get up and retaliate, but is informed by one of his crewmates that the undersea volcano is about to erupt. With the volcano starting to erupt, he orders Ankoro and Wadatsumi to pull the Flying Dutchman away from the approaching magma, saying that his business with the Straw Hat Pirates isn't finished. He is later seen with Wadatsumi and Ankoro, asking Wadatsumi how long it has been since he has started proposing to the Princess Shirahoshi. Wadatsumi replies that it has been ten years. He blames Neptune, saying he thinks the king has a politically motivated wedding planned for her. He comments on how painful it is, as he thinks they are both in love (though really it is just him). He then brandishes a large axe with a rose painted on it, saying he will present her with it. He then throws it, but the axe doubles back and takes out the mast of his ship, causing one of his crew members to tell him he missed. Vander Decken then crosses his arms, saying he never misses, he thinks. He then declares his love for Shirahoshi by saying that he would never find a woman like her. He says it is good if her love unites them, but that she cannot live her life with another man, as he will kill her if she does. He declares she must pledge his love to him or die, saying her fate is either marriage or death. Later, his crew and ship make it into Noah, where the New Fishman Pirates await him. He is told where to go, and he apologizes for being late; citing his earlier trouble with the volcanic eruption. He then greets Hordy Jones, who offers his hand to shake, and puzzles the other captain when he dons a glove. As their crews cheer them on, the pair then cements their intent: the complete collapse of the Ryugu Kingdom. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Vander Decken IX meets Hody Jones and claims the downfall of the kingdom. Trivia * Many of One Piece's characters are given a distinct laugh. Vander Decken IX follows this tradition by starting his laughs with "Ba" (i.e Bahohohoho!). * Vander Decken IX is so far the only known fishman to have eaten a Devil Fruit. References External Links * Vander Decken IX - Vander Decken IX at Onepiece.wikki.net * Japanese bullhead shark - Wikipedia article about the type of fish Vander Decken IX is. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Villains